Vivir contigo
by sanae-82
Summary: Ha terminado el mundial sub-19 y Taro Misaki se encuentra ante el reto de reponerse de su lesión y es lo único de lo que debe preocuparse ahora o eso es lo que cree...
1. El encuentro

Aquí les presento otro fic que va especialmente dedicado a mi nee-chan Sylvia y también verán un poco los enredos de mi nee-chan número 2 y yo 

Espero les guste 

**Capítulo 1**

**El encuentro**

Había terminado el mundial sub-19 y por supuesto Japón había salido victorioso; pero no para todos había salido todo a pedir de boca uno de ellos era Taro Misaki, desafortunadamente para el tenía que recuperarse de una lesión para poder seguir con su sueño de ser profesional. 

--------------------------- 

-Definitivamente no me puede obligar a esto- dijo una muchacha

-Claro que si, o tu decides si te vas a la calle, si quieres recibir tu herencia tendrás que hacerlo- dijo un hombre –son los términos

-Pero ni siquiera lo conozco-

-Solo será por cinco años-

-Es fácil para ti decirlo-

-No te preocupes para cuando termines tendrás 24-

-¿Cuando tendré que viajar a Japón?-

-Tu vuelo sale pasado mañana Sylvia, te deseo suerte- 

---------------------------- 

-No pienso hacerlo- dijo un hombre

-Entiende que en ese caso irá a la cárcel-

-Lo se no alcanzo a pagar todo-

-No creo que su hijo esté de acuerdo con usted-

-No importa no pienso obligarlo a eso-

-Bien, llévenselo-

-Espere…- dijo la voz de un muchacho –no se lleven a mi padre ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?-

----------------------------- 

-Señorita Takeuchi, ¿Cómo está usted?-

-Déjese de formalismos y vamos a lo que tenemos que hacer-

-Bien, haremos todo de acuerdo a la última voluntad de su padre- 

-Así es-

------------------------------------- 

-Señor Ando, ya lo están esperando- dijo una señora

-Muchas gracias- dijo el señor Ando

-Pase por aquí- le dijo a Sylvia

-Si- 

-Buenas tardes señor Misaki yo soy Eichiro Ando, déjeme presentarle a su futura esposa la señorita Sylvia Takeuchi- dijo el señor Ando –Señorita Takeuchi este es su prometido Taro Misaki-

Misaki extendió la mano en señal de cortesía pero… 

"Así que este es el hombre interesado en el dinero de mi padre" pensó Sylvia

"Así que esta es la mujer que apoya esta farsa solo por recibir su dinero, abusando del mal momento por el que pasó por aquel tiempo mi padre"

-Dejémonos de tonterías, los dos sabemos porque estamos aquí- 

-Me parece perfecto- dijo Taro

-Les diré los términos: 1. No podrán tener recámaras separadas-

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!!- dijeron ambos

-Aún no acabo 2. No podrán pasar más de una noche separados al año-

-¡¡¡Eso no es posible!!!- dijo Sylvia

El señor Ando pareció ignorar el comentario

-3. Nadie podrá pensar que están casados por conveniencia; si esto llega a ser evidente asumirán las consecuencias que esto implica para ambos-

-4. El matrimonio deberá durar al menos 5 años- 

-Rayos!!!- dijo Sylvia

-5. El matrimonio se anunciará en el periódico-

-6. Después de que hayan pasado 6 meses de casados se abrirá el siguiente sobre con otras condiciones-

-La boda deberá celebrarse antes de que termine este mes-

-Pues yo quiero que estos 5 años pasen lo más rápido posible, así que será algo sencillo, y solo por el civil ¿no hay nada en contra de eso verdad?-

-Claro que no- dijo el señor Ando

-Bien en ese caso el viernes-

-Me parece bien- dijo Taro

-Tendrán que venir sus amigos- dijo el señor Ando

-Los míos están al otro lado del mundo, que vengan los de Misaki- dijo mirándolo despectivamente

-No, creo que puedan en tan poco tiempo-

-No se preocupen, ya todos han sido avisados y se les mandó su pasaje de avión- dijo el señor Ando sonriendo- 

-¿Qué?- dijo Sylvia -¿Quién va a pagar todo eso?-

-Ustedes, incluyendo el hospedaje, tal y como lo dispuso su padre-

-Rayos- dijo Sylvia –tengo que apresurarme a arreglar todo-

-Vaya con la señorita Aiko Fukuoka, ella se está encargando de todo- dijo el señor Ando –está en la sala esperándola-

-Bien- dijo despectivamente

-Ahora señor Misaki, créame que lo compadezco-

-No necesita decírmelo, se que me espera un matrimonio maravilloso-

------------------------------ 

El día de la boda llegó y los amigos de ambos estaban presentes; es decir todos los integrantes de la selección japonesa y sus respectivas novias (quienes tienen claro XD) y por parte de Sylvia sus dos grandes amigas Carolina Ledesma y Berenice Mendoza ambas mexicanas.

Todos estaban emocionados excepto los dos protagonistas de aquella unión aunque trataban de demostrar lo contrario. Por su parte Genzo y Tsubasa aún no salían de su asombro…

-Taro, que escondidito te lo tenías, es muy bonita tu novia- dijo Tsubasa

-Eh? Ah si, es preciosa, nunca creí encontrar a alguien como ella- dijo Taro "y de verdad nunca creí que esto me pasara"

-Y yo creí que Tsubasa era quien se casaría primero-

-Ya ves la vida te da sorpresas- dijo Taro tratando de sonar convincente 

---------------------------- 

-Wow es muy guapo tu novio Sylvia- dijo Caro –y además famoso está totalmente a tu altura-

-No me digas- dijo Sylvia

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Bere

-Que me saqué la lotería, el es maravilloso, tierno y muy apuesto- dijo Sylvia "¿Dónde rayos saqué esto?"

---------------------------- 

Estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar el enlace matrimonial de la señorita Sylvia Takeuchi y el joven Taro Misaki…

Después de 20 min. todo había terminado ahora ya no era Sylvia Takeuchi sino Sylvia Misaki y el estaba unido a una mujer que ni siquiera soportaba ¿Cómo le harían para vivir 5 años juntos? No sabían como pero, tenía que funcionar.

-Ahora puede besar a la novia-

-Eh? Si-

Taro y Sylvia se miraron, no era algo que quisieran hacer pero no quedaba de otra.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando y se dieron un beso largo y tierno, los dos estaban concientes de que tenían que verse convincentes; al separarse se quedaron viendo ninguno de los dos sabía porque pero el beso no había sido del todo desagradable. 

--------------------------- 

En la recepción…

-Acabo de ver al hombre de mis sueños hecho realidad- dijo con ojos de borrego a medio morir Bere –bueno ya lo había visto en revistas-

-No me digas que…-

-Si- 

-Ah, no eso si que no-

-Hagamos un trato- dijo Bere –competiremos por el pero no se vale nada nefasto, quien pierda tiene que aceptar su derrota-

-Me parece bien- dijo Caro

-------------------------------- 

Y ahora los novios abrirán el baile

-Creí que sería algo sencillo- dijo Taro

-Pues que querías teníamos que estar a la altura-

-Bueno, no podemos decepcionar al público-

Sylvia y Taro bailaban mientras los invitados como siempre gritaban lo tradicional

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Beso!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Beso!!!!!!!-

Sylvia y Taro se miraron, no estaban seguros de si iban a poder mantener eso por 5 años.

CONTINUARÁ 

Sylvia Takeuchi es un personaje creado por mi nee-chan Sylvia  
Carolina Ledesma es un personaje creado por mi nee-chan número 2 Kro   
Berenice Mendoza es un personaje creado por mi

Les agradezco por dejarme usar sus personajes 

Todos los personajes CT le pertenecen al sensei Takahashi


	2. Noche de Bodas

**Capítulo 2**

**Noche de bodas**

-¡Beso! ¡Beso!-

Sylvia y Taro se miraron, no estaban seguros de si iban a poder mantener eso por 5 años.

Como la multitud lo aclamaba volvieron a besarse; esta vez fue un poco más natural y cuando terminó ambos se quedaron viendo y trataron de continuar como si nada en la fiesta, la realidad es que después de esto y viéndose en la necesidad de estar juntos a lo largo de la fiesta, Taro no pudo dejar de notar la extraordinaria belleza de Sylvia.

"Lástima de persona" pensó

Sylvia por su parte se sentía un poco más segura al saber que Taro era famoso y es que la verdad desde que murió su madre toda la gente que la rodeaba y se encargó de criarla le había hecho sentir que ella se lo merecía todo y no había nada ni nadie que pudiera impedirlo.

"Por lo menos causa envidia en las demás" pensó satisfecha

Todo estaba saliendo bien para los novios; la gente de verdad creía que se habían enamorado de repente y habían decidido casarse y eso era muy romántico.

Bere iba caminando sin poner atención o más bien dicho con la atención puesta hacia otro lado; acababa de ver que el joven en el que estaba interesada se encontraba solo, al parecer su acompañante había ido al tocador.

Tan absorta iba en sus pensamientos…

-Auch- choco con un joven que al intentar detener el golpe tropezó con algo y ambos cayeron al piso y ella quedó encima de él

"Que hermosa" pensó el joven

La muchacha tenía los ojos color miel más hermosos que había visto en su vida pero tenía el ceño fruncido al parecer estaba molesta y eso al parecer la hacía verse más hermosa.

-Fíjate por donde vas- dijo Bere

El muchacho la tenía abrazada a él, esto lo hizo debido a la caída…

-¿Hasta cuándo piensas soltarme pervertido?-

-Lo siento- dijo el joven soltándola y cuando los dos se habían incorporado –pero usted tuvo la culpa, no iba mirando al frente-

-Idiota- dijo ella y le dio la espalda empezó a caminar molesta cuando vio que aún se encontraba solo el joven que la había hecho chocar pero que no había aceptado su culpabilidad por el gran orgullo que la caracterizaba.

-Hola, tú debes ser el famoso Tsubasa Ohzora, perdona el atrevimiento ¿quieres bailar?-

-¿Eh?-

-Que bien- y lo jaló hacia la pista

-Mi nombre es Bere, es un placer conocerte-

Sanae venía regresando del tocador

-¿Pero quién se cree que es esa tipa?- dijo molesta

"No me voy a dejar vencer tan fácilmente Bere" pensó Caro

-Vaya niña mimada, y todavía no acepta que es su culpa- "Es hermosa debo admitirlo, pero que babosadas estoy diciendo"

-¿Sabes quién es la tipa que está bailando con Tsubasa?- dijo Sanae

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Mira allá-

-Ah, es esa pesada-

-¿La conoces?-

-No, pero ¿qué hace ella con tu novio?-

-No se me fui al tocador y esa tipa…-

-Tengo una idea- dijo el joven -¿bailamos?-

-No estoy de humor-

-¿Quieres hacer un escándalo?-

-No, no podría es la boda de Misaki-

-Entonces, confía en mí-

-Está bien- dijo Sanae

Comenzaron a bailar hasta que llegaron al lado de Tsubasa y Bere…

-Creo que sería bueno que te diera unas clases de baile- dijo Bere guiñándole un ojo

Poco faltó para que Sanae se le aventara encima a la susodicha pues quien se creía que era.

-¿Cambiamos Tsubasa?-

-¿Eh? ¿Genzo?-

-Perfecto-

Bere se encontró bailando con el tipo aquel con el que se había topado anteriormente.

-Yo no quería bailar contigo ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Yo tampoco, pero que querías si andas detrás de mi mejor amigo que por cierto tiene novia, deberías fijarte en alguien sin compromiso- dijo Genzo

-Y eso a ti que te importa- dijo Bere

La canción terminó y se separaron Bere llegó con Caro furiosa.

-Ese tipo es insoportable-

-Pero si es muy guapo Wakabayashi-

-Que guapo ni que nada, si te interesa tanto quédate con él, a mí solo me interesa Tsubasa- dicho esto se levantó de la silla furiosa-

Después de un rato Sylvia y Taro se encontraban arreglando su equipaje.

-No entiendo porque tenemos que salir de luna de miel- dijo Sylvia

-Si no salimos será muy sospechoso- dijo Taro algo cansado

-Si no queda de otra-

-Así es querida- dijo Taro –no queda de otra-

-Disculpen que los moleste- dijo Caro –Usted es Tsubasa Ohzora y…-

-Si dígame señorita-

-Mi nombre es Carolina Ledesma y soy reportera me gustaría hacerle una entrevista antes de que se vaya de Japón-

-Claro será un placer, pero me temo que no puedo en este momento- dijo Tsubasa

-Entiendo-

-Pero puede buscarme en mi domicilio- dijo Tsubasa con una gran sonrisa

-Pero…-

-No se preocupe, ¿tiene donde anotar?-

-Si- dijo Caro

Caro anotó la dirección en una servilleta –muchas gracias iré a buscarlo ¿le parece mañana?-

-De acuerdo-

-¡Vivan los novios!-

Se fueron en un carro que los llevó al aeropuerto y llegaron a Okinawa en donde los esperaba la suite nupcial

-Vengo rendida, puedes dormir en el sofá si quieres- dijo Sylvia

Taro dudó por un momento, él siempre había sido un caballero pero algo le decía que si cedía ahora Sylvia lo tomaría por débil y eso no estaba en sus planes; una cosa es que hubiera accedido a casarse con ella y otra muy diferente hacer lo que ella quisiera.

-Eso sí que no- dijo Taro mientras se quitaba los zapatos sentado en la cama –ahora estamos casados-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

Taro se dirigió al baño y se puso su pijama –simple querida esto es algo de dos; algo así como dos mitades entonces, nos toca la mitad de la cama, la mitad de cobija, es decir la mitad de todo-

-¿Qué? Yo no pienso dormir en la misma cama que tu-

Taro se acostó en la cama y le dio la espalda al tiempo que decía –si no te parece allá hay un sofá y pues también hay piso que es muy grande por cierto; ahí te puedes extender a tus anchas-

-Eres un bruto, vete al sofá-

Pero Taro se hizo el sordo, no pensaba ceder ante ella.

Sylvia enojada, no se cambió de ropa y su primer impulso fue pedir otra cama, pero eso no podía hacerlo tenía un trato; además si se iba al sillón estaría dejándolo ganar muy fácilmente; decidida fue a cambiarse, regresó y se acostó dándole la espalda a Taro.

Taro sonrió, había ganado una batalla pero la guerra aún no terminaba.

CONTINUARÁ


	3. Luna de miel

**Capítulo 3**

**Luna de miel**

Taro sonrió, había ganado una batalla pero la guerra aún no terminaba.

* * *

Al día siguiente Taro se levantó muy temprano y al ver que Sylvia no despertaba se apresuró a bañarse y alistarse para bajar a desayunar y en eso algo se le vino a la mente.

-¿Bueno? ¿Servicio a cuartos?-

Después de de media hora Sylvia estaba levantándose y al ver donde se encontraba se dio cuenta de que nada era una pesadilla todo era realidad, hizo un pequeño gesto y se apresuró a arreglarse; al no ver a Taro suspiró tranquila al parecer el día empezaba con el pie derecho.

Cuando estaba terminando de arreglarse llamaron a la puerta.

-Servicio a cuartos-

-Si diga, ah adelante- dijo ella al ver tan delicioso desayuno y antes de que se fuera el hombre le dio su propina; decidió terminar amarrarse el cabello y empezar a desayunar, cuando regresó encontró a Taro muy a gusto desayunando.

-Está delicioso esto- dijo

-Pero…-

-Como vi que no te levantabas solo pedí el mío-

Sylvia lo miró molesta –ah, bueno en ese caso buen provecho- dijo con una enigmática sonrisa –no había notado que tienes una sonrisa muy bonita- dijo ella

Taro se quedó perplejo, no se esperaba eso la verdad es que viéndola de esa manera Sylvia podía ser una muchacha muy bonita y si…

Splash!

-Para la próxima no andes jugando conmigo- dijo ella

Le había echado el jugo de naranja encima

-Me tendré que bañar de nuevo-

-Míralo por el lado positivo así quizás se te quite un poco lo animal- dijo ella con una gran carcajada

"No eres para nada linda" pensó él

Taro se fue a preparar el baño, terminaría todo pegajoso a causa de ello. Llenó la tina y en eso recordó que a el le gustaba siempre cargar con una botella para lustrar sus zapatos. Se bañó rápidamente, cuando acabó Sylvia estaba terminando su desayuno muy contenta. El terminó de arreglarse…

-Voy a salir-

-ah que bien- dijo ella –espero no regreses hasta tarde-

Sylvia se dispuso a tomar su bolsa –yo también me voy-

-No lo creo- dijo el –tendrás que quedarte a quitarte esa mancha-

-¿Cuál?- dijo ella

Sylvia se dirigió hacia el espejo –no hay nada-

-Claro que la hay- dijo

Taro la cargó

-Oye espera, bájame-

-No quiero- Taro caminó con ella hacia el baño y llegó hasta la tina (jacuzzi pa´que me entiendan) mientras Sylvia le pegaba tratando de que la bajara

-Te he dicho que me bajes-

-Como quieras-

Splash!

-Nos vemos al rato querida-

-Eres un bruto y un animal- dijo Sylvia – y en ese momento notó que estaba en agua totalmente negra –Imbécil- gritó y salió rápidamente para tratar de alcanzarlo pero fue inútil.

-Está me la pagarás te lo juro-

* * *

Ding dong

-Buenas tardes señora vengo a buscar a el joven Tsubasa Ohzora para una entrevista-

-Ah, si me dijo que iba a estar entrenando en el campo-

-¿Me puede decir donde queda?-

-Claro-

Caro llegó al campo de fútbol donde se encontró a Tsubasa entrenando y parecía muy animado.

-Vaya al parecer usted no renuncia al fútbol ni siquiera por un día-

-Ah, señorita Ledesma, siento haber cambiado el lugar de nuestra cita-

-No se preocupe, era de imaginárselo- dijo con una sonrisa

-Jeje, creo que si-

-Le parece que empecemos-

-Si, pero por favor deje de hablarme de usted y dígame Tsubasa-

-Ahh- dijo Caro un tanto apenada –usted puede llamarme Caro si gusta-

-¿En que quedamos?-

-Digo, si gustas- dijo totalmente colorada

-Claro- dijo -¿Qué deseas saber Caro?-

-Pues yo, bueno en realidad me gustaría saber como comenzaste a jugar fútbol; es decir la historia que te llevó a llegar a donde te encuentras en este momento- dijo ella –además me gustaría ver como es la vida en un día normal de tu vida-

-Vaya, si que será una entrevista larga-

-Bueno, eso solo si tu aceptas-

-Claro que si, no hay ningún problema Caro- dijo Tsubasa –y supongo que querrás empezar con mi historia-

-Claro-

-Bien, verás…-

* * *

Taro estaba muy tranquilo en el lobby; había llegado después de un paseo por la playa, deseaba regresar pronto para poder seguir trabajando en su lesión y así continuar con su sueño de ser profesional. De hecho esto era lo que le tenía preocupado ¿Cómo le haría para que Sylvia fuera con él? No estaba seguro de si la chica querría hacerlo; además, después de lo haberla tirado en la tina estaba seguro de que ella no querría saber nada de él y mucho menos ayudarlo en algo.

Lo que había sido divertido en un inicio ya no lo era tanto porque ahora estaba en juego su futuro como deportista y la verdad no deseaba que su padre fuera a dar a la cárcel ¿Cómo convencería a Sylvia para que lo siguiera a donde el quisiera?

-Hola amor- dijo Sylvia dándole un pequeño beso

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo casi en un susurro

-Besando a mi esposo- dijo ella –recuerda que debemos parecer una pareja de enamorados y no se ve bien que me dejes sola en plena luna de miel-

Taro no supo ni que contestar la verdad es que se esperaba todo menos eso.

-Quiero ir de compras cariño- dijo lo suficientemente alto para que la escuchara la gente –Vamos ¿quieres?- dijo mientras le echaba los brazos al cuello

-Claro vamos- dijo "Esto no me gusta nada"

Taro tenía razones para creer que quizás no le esperaba nada bueno, sobretodo porque la última vez que Sylvia se portó bien con él había terminado bañado en jugo.

Después de 2 horas…

-¿Qué te parece este?- dijo Sylvia –no mejor el que me probé antes voy a probar de nuevo y me dices-

-¿Por qué no deja esos paquetes en el guardarropa?- dijo un joven

-Me llevo los dos- dijo Sylvia

-Si señora-

Mientras le entregaban los vestidos Taro tenía ganas de matar a Sylvia; ella se había empeñado en visitar casi todas las tiendas que había a su paso y se probaba todo lo que podía e insistía en que Taro diera su opinión, además lo había obligado a cargar todo lo que había comprado y cuando algún encargado se ofrecía ayudarle siempre hacia lo mismo.

-Disculpe señor ¿no desea que alguien le ayude con eso?-

-No de ninguna manera- dijo Sylvia –mi esposo me ama tanto que le gusta complacerme en mis pequeños caprichos; sabe que no me gusta dejar nada encargado y que además no me gusta que mis cosas estén en el suelo, por eso insiste en cargar todo ¿no es así amor?- dijo al tiempo que le daba un beso-

Taro estaba seguro que sino le había botado todas sus cosas al suelo es porque no podía hacerlo. De algo estaba seguro ya no la soportaba y apenas tenían unas horas de casado.

CONTINUARÁ


	4. ¿Celos yo? Imposible

**Capítulo 4**

**¿Celos yo? Imposible**

Iban caminando por la calle y se disponían a pedir un taxi, Sylvia tropezó con una parte de la banqueta que sobresalía de lo demás.

-Sylvia cuidado- dijo Taro al momento que dejaba caer los paquetes al suelo para tratar de ayudarla ya que la chica estaba apunto de caer en una coladera abierta.

-Una joven tan hermosa como usted debería tener más cuidado señorita- dijo la voz de un joven

-Ah, gracias- dijo ella

-Que le parece si me lo agradece aceptándome un café-

-Por mi encantada-

-Le agradezco que haya evitado que MI ESPOSA se cayera; pero me temo que no puede andar aceptando invitaciones a tomar café-

-Oh, ya veo- dijo el joven –es una lástima que a una mujer como usted no la traten como merece- dijo –y a usted le aconsejo que cuide mejor a semejante joya sino uno de estos días podrían robársela-

-Ahh- Sylvia estaba colorada –no puedes ser tan grosero Taro, el solo me ayudo mientras tu estabas ocupándote de otras cosas al parecer más importantes que yo-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué no nos vamos a tomar ese café? Puedes venir con nosotros si gustas-

-Si me disculpa- dijo Taro –MI ESPOSA y yo tenemos que irnos-

-¿Qué?-

Taro cargó a Sylvia mientras ella trataba de liberarse -¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?- dijo ella –mi ropa no la puedes dejar ahí-

-Podemos comprarla toda de nuevo- dijo como si no fuera importante

-Eres un bruto-

-Pero estas casada con este bruto te guste o no y mientras sea así no vas a andar coqueteándole a cuanto tipo se decida a ayudarte-

"Pero que pasa conmigo ¿acaso estoy celoso? No puede ser posible, no nunca ella es una niña mimada"

"Se puso celoso" pensó Sylvia

* * *

Después de unos días Sylvia y Taro regresaron a su casa; la verdad es que empezaban a soportarse mutuamente, si es que así se le puede decir, al menos ya no buscaban como cobrar venganza constantemente.

Caro y Bere en su afán por conquistar a Tsubasa Ohzora habían decidido permanecer más tiempo en Japón ya que el capitán japonés no regresaría todavía a Brasil.

En esos días Caro se había hecho muy amiga del capitán cosa que Sanae no sabía si ver con buenos ojos.

-Creo que con esto termina nuestra entrevista- dijo Caro un tanto decepcionada

-Si, pero somos amigos y aún no vas a regresar a tu país- dijo Tsubasa –así que podemos seguirnos viendo-

-Claro- dijo Caro

-Aquí estas Caro, vamos a ver a Sylvia para que nos cuente de su luna de miel- dijo Bere

-Ah hola- dijo Tsubasa

-Hola- dijo Bere –disculpa lo del otro día-

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Tsubasa (vaya que este es despistado)

-Bueno, por sacarte a bailar- dijo bastante apenada

-No te preocupes- dijo Tsubasa –veo que sabes bailar muy bien ¿podrías enseñarme?-

-Claro- dijo Bere –y ustedes ¿Cómo es que se conocen?-

-Ah es que le concedí una entrevista a Caro-

-¿Una entrevista? ¿De verdad?-

-Así es- dijo Caro un poco nerviosa

-Ah, ya veo- dijo Bere –bueno fue un placer, este es mi número para que nos pongamos de acuerdo con las clases de baile-

-Si, muchas gracias- dijo Tsubasa muy contento

-Nos vemos-

Tsubasa las vio alejarse y vio el número telefónico con mucha alegría "Aprenderé a bailar para darte una sorpresa el día de nuestra boda Sanae"

* * *

-¿De cuando acá eres reportera?- dijo Bere

-Bueno, eso no importa- dijo Caro –conseguí lo que quería-

-bueno, si a esas vamos atente a las consecuencias, porque tú estás utilizando mentiras para llegar a él-

-No hice nada malo-

* * *

Al día siguiente Taro se encontraba en el campo de fútbol (estos de verdad que no piensan en otra cosa u.u) pensando como hacerle para poder convencer a Sylvia de que lo apoyara en su sueño.

-500 yenes por tus pensamientos- dijo la voz de una joven

-Ah, hola Azumi, que gusto verte- dijo Taro -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Pues resulta que estaré un tiempo en Japón y como me contaste de este lugar pensé que aquí podría encontrarte; apenas llegué ayer-

-Que bien- dijo Taro

* * *

Caro y Sylvia iban hacia el campo de fútbol; esta última no muy convencida pero Caro había insistido tanto que no le quedaba de otra. La razón por la cual Caro quería ir hacia allá es porque supuso que ahí iba a encontrar a Bere con Tsubasa; ya que ella le había dicho que iría a impartirle clases a Tsubasa y cuando esta se ofreció a acompañarla le dijo que no.

-No se a que vamos- volvió a decir Sylvia por enésima vez

-Nada más a ver a los jugadores- dijo Caro –sirve que así quitas a tu esposo de esa obsesión por el soccer y te lo robas un rato-

-No creo que eso sea conveniente-

-¿sabes Sylvia? a veces creo que no quieres tanto a Taro como dices-

-Bueno yo…-

Sylvia se calló de pronto; habían llegado al campo donde no se encontraba Tsubasa para tristeza de Caro pero si Taro con una chica conversando animadamente.

-Y cuéntame ¿que has hecho de tu vida?- dijo Azumi

-Pues verás es una larga historia…-

-Mi amor- dijo Sylvia –vine a buscarte para que me invites a comer-

Azumi vio con extrañeza y a la vez un poco de tristeza a la recién llegada.

-¿no nos vas a presentar?- dijo Sylvia

-Bueno ella es Azumi una muy querida amiga mía y ella es Sylvia…-

-Su ESPOSA- dijo Sylvia –mucho gusto-

-Mucho gusto- dijo un poco apenada Azumi

-Entonces, ¿vamos?- dijo Sylvia

-Si, claro- dijo Taro –nos vemos luego Azumi-

-Si- dijo ella con un dejo de tristeza en la voz

* * *

-Vaya para el fútbol eres muy bueno pero para bailar creo que estás negado- dijo Bere

-¿De verdad lo crees?- dijo un poco desanimado Tsubasa

-No, jeje, nada que una buena práctica no pueda arreglar-

-gracias-

-Bueno, ya es algo tarde- dijo Bere

-Te acompaño- dijo Tsubasa

Bere tomo del brazo a Tsubasa y este se ruborizó un poco, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato.

-Bere…-

-Ah, perdón el atrevimiento; olvido que no estamos en México-

-¿en México?-

-Si, así es como trato a mis amigos- dijo ella –es algo muy común-

-Ah, bueno si es algo común allá no creo que tenga algo de malo-

-¿no te molesta entonces?-

-Claro que no- dijo mientras le ofrecía el brazo –¿vamos?-

-Si-

Lo que no sabían es que alguien más los estaba observando…

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
